


For What They Need to Be

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Soul Reaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raziel has brought a gift to his master.





	For What They Need to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 8th, 2004.

Raziel knew better than to think of the humans as stupid cattle. Cattle, yes, but stupid, no. Still, the one he'd selected and was taking to Kain certainly seemed to be acting the part. He hadn't spoken - hadn't even put up a struggle when Raziel came for him. Part of Raziel assumed the young man's sensible side went right along with the near-unabashed lust that was hardly hidden. Perhaps, Raziel thought, the man might think he had been selected to be born again into the high vampire order. Surely Raziel was recognizable both by attire and by reputation alone.

But the final decision would be Kain's. For the man was little more than a present - something to get Raziel back on Kain's good side after a nasty little argument that had left Raziel getting the worst of it. He was thankful he healed quickly and did not have to go hunting bearing trails of claw marks deep in his flesh.

The entire thing had been stupid - had been unnecessary to begin with and had only escalated. For the few minutes afterward, before Raziel retreated to near-literally lick his wounds, he found himself cursing the cause of the issue: Melchiah.

That all was a useless glut of information though, something Raziel was actively choosing not to think about. Kain had an exquisite suite of rooms, decorated with priceless relics from conquered villages, castles, and chateaus. In boredom, Raziel knew, he would often destroy one or two, just to flex his ever-growing power.

Raziel didn't think he even needed to have tied the man's hands together, nor did he think he had to lead the man along as though he was some sort of beast. The man's eyes were large, taking in every detail of the dark hallways and the ornate door that separated the pair from Kain.

Raising one hand, not yet changed to match the majesty of Kain's, Raziel knocked twice. And then, silently, he waited.

The young man had long, blond hair, something that seemed to be an increasing rarity amongst the humans. Most had a darker coloring, possibly attributed to the growing lack of sunlight to bleach their bodies. Raziel hoped that Kain would like this gift, something hopefully as unique as any of the other treasures Kain had been brought.

However, part of him also wanted Kain to dislike the gift enough to kill it instead of gifting it with unlife. Raziel couldn't help but harbor a few sparks of jealousy toward his brothers, each of them stealing Kain's attention away at the most inopportune of moments.

The door opened, and Kain stood only in a robe. Raziel did not think it to be so close to sunrise, but he did not question his master.

"An offering," Raziel said, forcing the blond man to step forward. "And a humble request for forgiveness."

The words burned on the way out of his mouth, and Raziel knew Kain would pick up on their feigned sincerity. He hoped that it wouldn't matter too much. Hundreds of years and dozens of battles later, Kain had to know that Raziel's loyalty was unwavering.

"You needn't come begging," Kain replied, a thin smile forming on his lips. "But bring him in anyway. He'll be of use later."

Still not speaking, causing Raziel to honestly assume that he was mute to begin with, the man let himself be pulled into the room and then be quickly telekinetically lashed to a thin support column.

"Master..."

"Come here, Raziel," Kain said, beckoning with one of his clawed hands. Raziel obeyed, hearing the door slide shut behind him. "I knew you would see things for what they need to be."

Raziel nodded slowly, not entirely sure all of a sudden just why he so desired Kain's forgiveness.

"You are my eldest, my favourite," Kain said, reaching for Raziel's armor and making short work of it. Raziel couldn't help but smirk. He had his answer even before he felt Kain's fangs resting at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Kain didn't bite hard, only enough to break Raziel's skin enough for a pair of small beads of blood to form. Raziel involuntarily shivered as Kain's dark tongue trailed over his flesh.

Raziel closed his eyes, reaching for the tie to Kain's robe. If this was what he was wanted for, he wasn't going to shy away.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Kain commented as he reached down to guide Raziel's hands away. "There's still the matter of the gift you brought."

"You said later," Raziel replied, glancing over and down at the frighteningly passive blond. He had picked the man simply for his exquisite uniqueness, not because he'd had any idea of the man's personality.

If nothing else, it made the situation quite a bit more curious. Kain looked between Raziel and the man.

"On the bed," Kain ordered, not bothering with an explanation of just what he had in mind.

Nodding, Raziel crossed the rest of the distance to the bed. It didn't look like the sort of thing anyone would actually sleep on. He was beginning to think the entire thing was a set up, but he didn't really care.

Raziel couldn't hide his amusement at how quickly Kain moved to join him. It was easy to forget what powers Kain had until he decided to use them.

Finally, as Kain pulled Raziel's pants away, Raziel got the chance to grab back at the loose tie to Kain's robe. It wouldn't be taken from him this time.

"Your impatience will be the death of you," Kain stated, not bothering to stop Raziel even as his robe fell open.

Before Raziel could reply, Kain was on him, pressing him firmly against the bed before biting again, harder and deeper.

Letting out a low moan, Raziel arched up as best he could, his arousal rubbing against the firm muscle of Kain's stomach. Not moving his mouth from Raziel's shoulder, Kain shifted to push Raziel's legs apart with his own, smooth fabric trapped between them, teasing them both as Raziel felt Kain's own covered hardness pressing back.

It was delicious agony as Raziel lay there, near-trapped under Kain's weight, able to do little more than twine his fingers in Kain's pale hair.

Finally Kain moved, licking his lips carefully to get every last bit of his eldest's blood. Raziel didn't even wince - there was little pain as his body healed itself, instead there was just warmth and joy at pleasing Kain.

Kain was only gone a moment, having taken leave of his place on Raziel's body in order to get something to ease their coupling. Before Raziel had completely collected himself, Kain had returned, not so gently nudging Raziel until he rolled over onto his stomach.

At this point, Raziel knew, it was best to do whatever Kain wanted. Though Raziel was strong and could easily kill with just his bare hands, Kain's strength and his curious claws were absolutely nothing to mess with.

Raziel let out a hiss as one of those thick, powerful claws pushed into his body, stretching and caressing. That part of his body had no other use to him as a vampire, something that lifted quite a bit of the stress of being so intimately penetrated.

He found himself wanting to push back against Kain, to have more. If Kain wanted his body for the remainder of the twilight that threatened dawn, Raziel would give it. He still sought the pure feeling of being forgiven, after all.

As Kain pulled back, Raziel grabbed at the blankets beneath him. Even slicked and stretched for hours, he'd never been able to accept Kain's erection without pain. He knew Kain would not go slow nor take any sort of pity on him. Kain never had, and likely never would.

Even their first time, an incident that had been very nearly accidental, had been a quick, rough affair. With dawn threatening his newly-risen fledgling, Kain had decimated a farming family and taken their home for the day, keeping Raziel at his side even in bed. Raziel truly lacked all but the most vivid memories of that time, but what he did remember, he remembered quite fondly.

When dusk had fallen, he'd been guided to Kain's neck and forced to bite. Warm, rich blood pouring into his mouth, he'd forgotten himself completely and not even realized his state of arousal until Kain had his hardness in hand.

Kain had explained that he had no use for a lover, but some things should obviously be taken care of. Yes... Some things...

Raziel couldn't help crying out, jarred back to the present as Kain quickly thrust forward, filling him in one motion before pausing for a couple of much too brief seconds. Feeling desperately full, Raziel pushed back begging silently for motion. He felt like Kain was inside his entire body, possessing him. He wanted movement, blood, and above all, release.

His nails digging into the blankets as he gripped them, Raziel forced himself up a bit, receiving a slightly larger range of motion for his effort. He started meeting Kain's thrusts, moaning low as his own erection occasionally pressed against the blankets. He didn't dare ask Kain to touch him. He wanted Kain to do it of his own free will.

But that wasn't part of the current game. It wasn't like that first time when Raziel had exploded into orgasm, slicking the space between his body and Kain's much too quickly and yet still having his young frail body claimed for nearly an hour afterward.

Pressed back down tight to the bed, Raziel rode out Kain's orgasm, almost finding the promised bliss of his own but having it denied as Kain pulled away, chuckling.

"What?" Raziel asked, trying to hide the desperation and need he was sure would shine through in his voice.

"That gift you brought me."

Truthfully, Raziel had entirely forgotten the blond man. But pulling himself up and turning, Raziel could see that the man was in quite a similar situation to his own.

A feral smirk playing across his face, Raziel gave into one of his hungers. He crossed the room, amused with the series of expressions crossing the blond's face as his naked body was surveyed.

Kain got there first though, one hand between the man's legs, stroking roughly as he sank his fangs into the man's neck. Raziel paused, watching. Kain in action had always distracted him - somehow he wanted to be both Kain and the victim of choice at the same time.

Pulling away from the blond, Kain gestured for Raziel to come closer, to kneel down on the floor. Raziel complied, curious.

Without warning, he was forced backwards, Kain's mouth against his, forcing it open, Kain's tongue pressing between Raziel's lips so he could share the hot blood Kain was patiently holding. It was a bit awkward, but Raziel swallowed the blood he was offered, searching Kain's mouth with his own tongue in hopes of finding more.

They stayed locked like that for longer than any kiss Raziel could remember sharing with his sire. He momentarily wondered if his gift had managed to find release before death. But it didn't matter. Raziel didn't notice the cold, rough stone floor beneath his back as Kain pushed his legs up, reclaiming his body.

Raziel felt the cool silky material of Kain's robe against his legs, a strange contrast to the heat building further down where Kain had finally taken him in hand, stroking roughly, quickly.

Lacking something to do with his hands, Raziel reached down to help hold his own legs, inviting Kain in further, deeper, harder. He came hard, shuddering beneath Kain, crying out and seeking something to sink his fangs into.

That last request was unappeased until Kain found a second release, thrusting harshly into Raziel as a guttural noise escaped from his throat.

They both lay there on the floor, pulling the still-warm blond to them moments later to drink what blood of his remained and to share it.

Dawn was nearing, Raziel knew, as Kain lazily pulled them both up onto the bed. It was a time for sleeping. Still, he couldn't help hearing Kain chuckle.

"I knew you would see things for what they need to be."


End file.
